Earth Versus MTG
by dread zanku
Summary: A tale of the earth merging with the releams of mtg if you thought the books were good this is going to get... odd every set will make an appearence. teen right now will be M soon though
1. Chapter 2

I do not own Wizards of the Coast or any thing that is associated with that company tho I would love to but this story is not based upon any book or any thing except for the card names and abilities and if you are from Wizards I would love for you to try and sue me for copyright infringement then I can counter sue for slander and defamation of character and be able to have you pay my college loans off. Send all comments to send all lawsuit info to me.

Ellen Soralin green giant beasts nezhariha (sorry if i spelled it wrong)  
Yvonne Reya white medic angelfish720 Carl black imps

In an old run down card shop in a suburb of Detroit were only a few die hard fans of Magic the Gathering still play in this day in age 3 teens walk in unaware of what is in store for them. These three teens include 2 girls and 1 guy. The guy was about 18 and had brown hair, he was a little big for his height but had one of the girls latched to his arm. She was small in comparison to the guy, she had auburn hair to her shoulders and was dressed in purple and blue with a necklace that said ANGEL. The last girl was taller than the other two and had light brown hair down just past the shoulders dressed in a red hoodie and jeans.

"Oh what do you want you three.?" ask a large old guy with white hair "it is ok bob i know them they want to learn mtg." said another teen guy sitting down at a table playing a card game called Magic the Gathering.  
"ok but they are your responsibility Z"  
"sure calm down old man"  
"you want to fight me Z"  
"come on old man you know you cannot beat me so just go sit down"  
the old man leaves and goes into the back room muttering under his breath.  
"okay you guys take a seat." the couple sat across form him while the lone girl sat next to him. "okay then in Magic the Gathering there are five colors, Black which is darkness its power comes from the swamps, Blue which is the power of calming its power comes from the islands, Green which is the power of Nature its power comes from the forests, Red the power of fire and bare rock its power comes from the mountains, and White the power of life its power comes from the plains." He grabs a box filled with cards and takes out a deck "this is my five color deck it is good and it takes power from all the colors. Here look." he quickly separates out the deck into the individual cards "see all of these creatures are gold that means they have more than one color." "okay z but what about those cards what do they do?" asked the girl across the table. "oh those are enchantments they are spells that help you play with strategy any one can play using just creatures but if you make use enchantments then you may not even need creatures. But that is advanced for today. So here i made you all decks." He grabs 3 more decks from his box and places them in front of each of them. "Reya your deck is white and has clerics and birds as well as a few enchantments that will help keep you safe and deal damage to those that would hurt you"  
"Carl your deck is an imp deck it has small black creatures that fly and help each other out. You have enchantments that pump up all black creatures and some black destruction spells for those things that piss you off"  
"Nice Nice thanks man"  
"no problem. Lastly i have your deck Soralin." He reaches down and grabs another deck. "this is a deck with a specific creature type as well it is giant beasts, it is all green and it makes your big creatures even bigger and more able to destroy all those who oppose you"  
"Awesome" she leans over to take it from him when all of a sudden Bob comes running from the basement screaming.  
Z stands up and gets in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks 'What is it Bob"  
"Big...Big...Big"  
"What is big?" Just then the ground shook and a huge wurm burst through the floor knocking over racks of anime toys and movies.  
The three sitting at the table shout in unison "What the FUCK is that?" Z stares at the creature "AWE fuck not again I came here to escape the problems of the other realms. That is a Scaled Wurm it is a 6/6 green creature. Do not worry i will handle this thing." Z grabs the top card of one of his deck and says "Terror" a bolt of black light shot out of his hand and struck the creature in it's face. "WhatTheFuck was that Z?" asked Soralin "ok i will tell you but first we have to go some were safer than this. Bob you know what to do right"  
"Of course Z i know what to do." "Good now go talk to them and find out who allowed this to happen"  
"Yes, Peel from Reality." yelled bob and he and the wurm disappeared.  
"Okay what the hell was that Z? We want some answers now." Said Carl as Z walked over to the table grabbing his bag stuffing the decks back into it. "Fine i will tell you but we first have to get back to my house." he walked over to the display case and smashed it with a punch. "well actually we first need to get every card in this shop out of here, You guys will need to study them." "What do you mean by study them." Asked Reya "well if the situation is as bad as i think it is, things will get much worse so we must prepare. So that you may fight to protect yourselves." he said while shoveling cards and booster packs into his back pack. "okay lets go." the four leave the card shop following Z to his car and then to his house. Okay guys go down stairs and just sit on the couch. "Intruder Alarm" a large blue bell became attached to the doors. He walks down to the basement which is a gamers dream place. He takes the cards out and put them into boxes on his work bench. "Okay guys i bet you are wondering about everything that happened today"  
"Yeah no duh Z it is not every day that a giant worm comes out of the ground and your friend shoots out black light from his hand, and then both an old guy and the carcase of a giant worm vanish into thin air"  
"Well there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this." He rummaged through the desk drawers until "Ahha here it is." He pulls out a small black orb " this will explain it all. Reveale impotanta secera."

(a projection into their minds)

"Bring me the traitor." A beautiful half naked woman said siting on a throne of bones. A large ogre walked out of the throne room and the woman sat there contemplating how to punish this _man_. She sits thinking about this mans crime against her. 

Five years earlier on the field of battle between the Slivers and the other tribes of the worlds. The slivers had a masted a great army which had threatened to destroy all of the inhabitance of the realm. The last remanding tribe had banned together and forgot their differences to pool against the slivers.

Well the humans and elves devised a way to destroy all of the Slivers using a combination of elven magic and human intuition. It was going to be casted by a man who was the most powerful in the destruction spells. He took the spell dubbed _Extinction _this spell was suppose to destroy all of one type of creature. So as the slivers approached the army the elves and human wizards produced and channeled as much mana as possible into the destroyer spell.

The spell was released and the slivers were destroyed but the spell caster was given much more mana than was necessary to destroy them. So the caster turned against the elves and cast the spell once again incinerating them all instantly. Yet after casting that spell the second time he was totally exhausted and was then quickly subdued by the humans and was bound by the wizards.

He was then taken back to the capital and imprisoned until now when the Mistress Seraph the fallen angel of light. He was brought forth by four guards armed with swords and two wizards that are binding him from doing anything but walk.

"So Z what do you think your punishment should be?"

"Well if it is up to me it should be timed served."

"Do not be a jackass. You exterminated a whole race of our allies."

"I would not have had to if they did not channel all that mana into me. I had a choice to make to either destroy the elves or destroy my self by mana burn. I WAS NOT GOING TO BE A MARTYR for you."

"It would have been a glorious death. For you to have."

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I have made my mind about what your punishment will be. I have chosen to send you to another realm and there you will stay and be it's protector for all time."

"Really thanks, you can shove that up your flabby ass and spin on it." He said as he flipped her off.

"Sacrilege!" The guard drew his sword to the traitors throat

"No stop." the guard released his threat. "Good now time for you to leave Z."

She drew her sword and slice open a portal. "Throw him in." the guards tossed him into the swirling vortex.

(Back to reality

"You see my friends I am not of this world and I have been charged with the defense of this planet. But that does not mean i have to do this alone. From now on I give you the power to defend yourself and those that you love."

"What do you mean the power?" asked Carl

"I mean you will be able to fight against the ravages that will come through into this realm." He looked into Carl's eyes "Here lets practice think of this picture in your head as well as it's name and call forth it from the nether realm."

I handed him a bog imp which is a small creature that can fly. "Okay here it goes."

Carl focused upon the picture and the darkness inside him until a small black orb came from each hand and fused together and took the shape of a small person with wings and small sharp claws. What the fuck is that thing?" shouted Reya

"that is carl's bog imp it is a 1/1 flying black creature it has no special ability and costs one colorless and one black mana."

Z lifts his hand and yells "rend flesh"

A sword comes from midair and pierces the imp shattering it into a shower of black stars.

"that was a powerful kill spell it destroys a non spirit creature."

"So what are we to do now, Z?"

"well we have to get out of here it is not safe, then we need to find others that are able to help us seal this world from the oncoming evil."

"were are we going to find people like that?"

"Simple we look for the ones who are either being attacked by these creatures. Hey Soralin turn on the T.V. If i know these mindless beasts they will be drawn to power so we just need to find them."

Soralin turns the t.v to the new which is talking about some teacher strike in canada. "Well the students of Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario are still unable to attend class due to the strike of the teachers. Let now go to our correspondent Lee Thompson who is live at the protest." "thank you elizabeth i am here at Sault College were the protest has attracted many people from both America and Canada. It seems like the protests here will be have a very determining effect on many schools across the two nations." The journalist stares away from the school and is looking at the disaster happening in the Locks a huge creature is destroying the locks. This creature has monstrous teeth, 4 arms and 2 legs.

"well i know were we need to go. That is a tidal kraken it is very deadly."

"well lets go then" Soralin yells running for the stairs.

"Well i know i have to go. But if you guys do not want this responsibility you do not need to come you can go home and prepare to die." Him and Soralin leave the house.

"Carl what should we do i donot want anyone to die because i choose not to do anything." she looks at her feet before she runs out of the basement hoping to catch up with those two.

"Reya, I am sorry Carl did not want to join us. I will make sure he will be ok when we get back. But now we have to focus on the challenge ahead." 

"Right He will be ok with out us for a while."

"Fuck it man I have to protect Reya." as he leaves the house he sees three dots in the sky flying north. "Fuckin A, why do they always do that."

"hey you!" he turns around and is knocked out cold.

A.N. I do not care if people review my work either positively or negatively it does not matter at all to me but what does get me steamed up is this review from an anonymous person by the name BOO

"Your decks sound real crappy. Who the hell plays an imp deck?"

DO NOT EVEN START TO INSULT THE IMP DECK! the only time i loss using the imps is when i was up against a _ Spiritmonger _equipped with _Loxondon warhammer_. SO DONOT INSULT THE IMPS ONCE THE STORY GETS GOING YOU WILL SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO.


	2. Chapter 3

"Ok guys we are almost there once we arrive i want you Soralin to think of and use just two spells unless i say other wise. When the kraken attacks i want you to use constant mist it will for a vaporous gas that will confuse the kraken. The other spell is naturalize to make sure there are no enchantments on this beast."

"Alright i got it Naturalize when we first get there and then constant mist to confuse it."

"good now reya i need you to also use just two spells first is sacred nectar to help all those who are hurt. And the second one is if there are anyone who is dead cuz of this i want you to use death ward on there body."

"Okay Z i will."

"hey are you 100 here reya?"

"Yea, i will be ok."

"Ummm... Z i think were are here."

"What makes you say that."

"oh nothin but the giant four armed creature in front of us."

"Ah ok. Jump to the ground you two and let me distract it." he looks at Soralin. " I will not use my spells until i see yours hit."

"alright z you can count on us." the two said in unison as the gave their usual V for victory sign.

"Good now Soralin go to the top of that building." I pointed towards the largest building i saw and cast your spells. Reya cover the streets."

So reya started to scour the city looking for those who were injured she found a couple of people one had a broken leg the other a smashed arm and a few broken ribs. _Okay what was that spell oh right _she thought to herself._ "_Sacred nectar" as the spell resolved a gold goblet appeared in her hand filled with a warm white thick liquid. She forced it down the worse off one's mouth. The young woman cough but Reya said in the most comforting voice in the world "you are fine now do not worry." Reya gave another glass full to the woman and then one the her friend before taking off looking for more people to help.

As reya combed the streets Soralin prepared her spell which took the form of a large green light that made a circle around the tidal kraken and then shattered into a million fragments of light. "nice work Soralin. Now it is my turn to finish this."

A black orbs of mana floated around Z as he considerate "dark ritual" he yelled as the orb split into three small black candles that burned a black flame which floated up to about chest high then wrapped Z's right hand in the black flame. He ran to the edge of the building and leeps off towards the Kraken. "Hand of Death" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Counterspell!" as a blue lighting bolt hit Z hand.

"Who the Fuck did that?"

"I did." a blue robed mage flew up next the kraken riding a fighting drake. As Z just fell to the earth and landed without a scratch.

"And who the hell are you."

"I am this kraken's master, so you will not be killing it any time soon."

"Ok so what you want to fight me is that it."

"No, want to destroy ALL OF CANADA." he said with such pride.

"Umm... ... ok then ... ...that is a good idea... ... but ... ... I cannot allow that though. So i challenge you to a match for the future of all Canada If i win you can destroy all of Canada, but when i win you leave it alone and use your new powers only for good not for evil."

"Ok i accept your terms but with one stipulation we use real creatures not cards."

"oh by all means now first turn honors are yours. As soon as you destroy that kraken."

"ah ok unsummon." the beast was sucked into a typhoon and disappeared. "ok i call a wizard apprentice." A young man in wizard clothes came to on the field.

"Nice open i call forth a crimson kobold an ornithopther and a sol ring end my turn." A small red goblin like creature with red skin, a metal glider, and a ring of intense fire appeared in front of Z.

"Ah ha i know your deck you are going to use ninjas after you attack with the zero power creatures." this new guy had a look of confidence upon his face. "so i will call forth the storm crow. That will stop your attack." a large black crow swooped down from the sky.

"Ah well looks like i do not attack with my ornithopther. But no matter, i will call forth a cloud stone curio and enc my turn. A small marble statue in the shape that cannot be describe appeared.

"Hey Z i came running when i saw you fall, you okay." shouted reya as she turned the corner. "whoa what is going on here Z."

"Nothing and do not interfere or this will be pointless." he turned to face his opponent. "I believe it is your turn."

"Yes... yes it is." His eyes roll back. " I tap my apprentice wizard and my two other islands for a plasma elemental. And end my turn." A large blue form of lighting arose from the ground and took the form of a blue beast that sparked electricity all around the field.

"Good you are tapped out."

"But my defense is strong."

"Who said i was going to attack!" he stares at his opponent. "i play a Kobold of Kher Keep. Which activates my cloud stone curio ability to return my crimson kobold, which i then play and return my kobold of kher keep. This loop goes on for 7000 times then i play a scatter shot Which does 7001 damage the way i see fit. First i will kill all of your creatures so it goes down to 6998 which i will send all at you. So according to my math you are at a negative 6978 life total."

A storm of fireballs rain down upon the mysterious figure's side of the field killing all three creatures, and the young man.

"reya quick use death ward in him."

She nods her head, she presses her hands together and a black emblem surrounded by white light is presses into his forehead. His body slowly revives it's self and the emblem disappears.

"what is your name blue mage?"

"It is Justin."

"Well Justin i hope you have learned that using your skills to destroy will only destroy yourself."

"Yeah... ... ... but i still hate Canada"

"we all do my friend." he turns towards reya "did you get all of the wounded?"

"yep sure did everything is back to normal around here." As she says that a piece of building hits her on the head along with Soralin "umm Z i got this strong feeling like my arms are on fire."

"When did it start?"

"umm about 5 minutes ago."

"oh that is most likely mama burn. You called upon to much when you used death ward."

"no it was before that."

"well i do not know what to tell you."

She falls to the ground screaming in agony. Soralin rushes to her side. "Z her arms are burned really bad. Do something!"

"Ok, Orium's Cure." A tall man comes from a white light and places his hands on her arms.

"Nothing Z."

"reya" he shakes her but no response. "REYA! What DO YOU SEE."

"carl is engulfed in fire." she mutters meekly.

"Holy shit i did not know there bond was this strong."

"What is it Z? Tell me!"

"Reya and Carl's bond is so strong right now since she is a cleric so she is mirroring all his damage."

"WTF does that mean?"

"It means that carl is being killed and if he dies so will she."

"Awww that is so sweet yet stupid at the same time."

"yea so we have to go save carl." he turns to the weak Justin. "Lend us a wind drake and a fighting drake. Then your life debt will be repaid."

"Ok No problem. WIND DRAKE FIGHTING DRAKE."

"Soralin take reya on the fighting drake i will take the wind drake and come straight to my house since that is the most logically place carl is. The wind drake is faster so do not try to keep up just keep reya safe."

Z helps Soralin get reya onto the large flying dragon like creature, then he mounted the wind drake and took off back to his house leaving reya and Soralin in the dust.

(Meanwhile back at Z's house Carl is in some serious shit.)

Once Carl regained consciousness hey saw a 5'10" tall blond young man exit Z's house and this man was dressed in all red. This man walked up to carl grabbed his collar and asked in a surprisingly calm voice yet powerful voice "Were is Z?"

"I do not know!" the man released him " the last time i saw him he said something about going to to Sault Ste. Marie. Then when i came i out here i saw that he took off with my girlfriend."

"Ah ok. So i will wait for him."

"Wait the last thing i remember is being hit by a motorcycle."

"Yea, but that was your fault you were the one who ran into the middle of the road." there was a long awkward pause. "well i am sorry anyways."

"That was you !"

"Yeah i am truly sorry man."

Carl's eyes filled with hate and black mana rushed throughout of his body. He thought of what Z told him about his deck. That is when he said. "Bog Imp." A small winged creature with razor sharp teeth and claws manifested itself in front of Carl.

"Oh so Z taught you some tricks did he." The teen stated as he called out red mana and turned it into two small throwing stars. "First volley." He tossed the stars one struck the imp square in the chest the other hit carl in his shoulder searing the skin and destroying his creature. "Do not try that again you fool."

"I am getting sick of people giving me orders." He yelled then called forth a "Crazed Skirge" Another small winged creature came flying forth but this time it charged forth toward the teen with out waiting near carl and flew down to bite the teen in the shoulder but was engulfed in flames but was still alive. " You have a choice let your creature die and i will take 2 damage or you will take another 4 damage."

"The creature dies." The flames took the flying creature and shattered into a brilliant red and black shower.

"Now will you stop this madness."

"Fine, I will stop."he walks closer to the teen and offers to shake his hand. When the teen reaches out carl calls out "Ascendant Envicar, and 4 Bad moons." A large man wielding a large double bit ax floated out of the sky and four white moons darkened the sky.

"I thought you would of learned by now." Three red balls formed in the hands of the teen. " Shock, Lightning Bolt, Shock." Three bolts of lightning wrapped around the Legendary Warrior of darkness and squeezed the life from him. "Well now i know that you will do anything to try to win even back stab so i will end this." Flames danced around the young man until he said "That is enough. Now BLAZE FOR 18." Carl was then engulfed in flames that swirled around him until he passed out from the pain that was coursing though his body.

"Not even Z could stand after that spell."

The teen helped carl into the house and placed him on the couch the covered his burned body with a soaking wet towel. "you will be fine once Z gets back."

the teen waits out side only coming in every 10 minutes to change carl's dressing. After about 45 minutes pass before Z lands at his house and sees the large scorch marks on the lawn. When he does he knows exactly what happened. The drake chirps at Z as he walks in to the house. "wait in the back yard." He tells the beast which takes flight over the house.

The teen clad in red walks out of the house. "Z you mother fucker." He says as he raises his arms in an aggressive manner. Z reaches out as well and takes the teens hand in a handshake. The teen laughs and pats him on the back.

"So Joe what did you do to Carl?"

"whoa you are not blaming me for this he attacked me from behind so i had to stop him his rage was fueling his mana production he was able to cast an Ascendant Envicar, and 4 Bad moons almost simultaneously."

"yea what did i tell you about these humans. Their emotions will be there greatest strength."

"yes but their rage blinds them. So does their arrogance."

"right hey you stay here with him for a little while longer i got to go get the two girls."

"GIRLS!"

"Down boy these are off limits to you."

"Ok... ok."

Z went around back to the wind drake and took off to find the girls. They were about 15 minutes away when he found them.

"So how is reya doing? I found carl he will recover so she should also."

"Good. She is doing ok but all i can do is nothing. I feel so helpless."

"Soralin you will be of much help it is just that right now we move in secret so not to attract or enemies but in the larger battles you will be our best weapon." She looks at the ground below them rushing pass. "trust me."

Z lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes. "trust me."

"Okay, I will, Z."

they arrive and land the drakes in the back yard. Soralin carries reya into the living room and lays her down on the love seat.

"WHOA, what happened to her."

"You did Joe your blaze was mirrored upon her."

"WHAT, that sucks you think the healing will mirror also. She is cute i hope the burns go away." Z rolled his eyes at Joe and preceded to heal carl.

"Soralin go have something to eat." Z hinted to her to leave the room.

"I will help you." Joe excuses himself. "So your name is Soralin? That is an odd name for a human."

"Yea so what about it? Joe was it?" she growls as she puts a pot of water on the stove and opens a pack of beef flavored ramen noodles.

"Hey no need to bite my head off. Just making conversation but you seem like you do not want to talk." he commented

"That is not it, I am just trying to get my mind use to the idea of all that has happened today."

"What do you mean by that this magic is as old as the planet itself. My self and Z were sent here as punishment but so were four others and we have been at a constant war since then but with the evolution of humans we came to an understanding of a truce."

"Huh... ... ... what?"

"umm your noodles are over flowing." She stays seated. "I will get it for you."

He finishes cooking her noodle soup and serves it to her.

"Eat you must be hungry."

She finally moves and eats her noodles as Joe starts to talk again.

"yea so about 1900 years ago humans started to arise as the dominate species here and we six just blended into society we virtually dissolved. Yet when either Z or myself ran into one of the Four we would battle until our bodies could take no more. You know the Atomic bombs on Japan of WWII that was my fight with one of the others. The grand canyon was made by Z and his stupid Soul Feast. Pompeii was a practice between me and Z. Rome burning was me when I First tried my overblaze spell. Oh yeah and _Christ the Savior_ was Z after he used a death ward on himself and some other basic healing spells."

Soralin could not believe what she was hearing from this teen who looked younger than she was. She just kept eating her noodles even when there were no noddles left in the bowl.

Then a loud yell of pain came from the living room that brought them both running into the room. The saw carl screaming in pain as he was still covered in burn scares and reya who was still out was fully healed. "Carl stay still. Soralin some Help." She pined the man to the couch so Z could finish the healing.

Soon carl was fully healed but for some scares. Then reya woke up. Once she did carl rushed to her side and started talking about what a bad man did to him he described him as a giant, with a fire breathing dragon.

Joe gave a little laugh as he tossed a fire ball next to carl's feet. When he saw that Joe was still here he shut up and just comforted reya.

Z then told Joe to go find other humans and to start to gather an army of mages. He was given the two drakes in the backyard.

"Wait i still have some unfinished business with that asshole."

"Umm Carl remember what happened last time you fought him you and reya almost died." yelled Soralin as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ok i will let him go this time."

So joe left the house and vowed to return with reinforcements from all over the world.


	3. Chapter 4

(AN: Lots of people have complained about the spelling errors in this fanfic. Here is my response to those who post those comments. I have yet to make a spelling error in that was accident. I am using real names to _Magic the Gathering _card game so i am using _Wizards of the Coast_ spelling.)

After a well dissevered night of sleep. Carl and Reya fell asleep on the couch watching _Adult Swim_. While Soralin slept in a spare room at Z's house. Around 4 am the Soralin awakes to see a squirrel siting on her nightstand she hit's it thinking it was an alarm clock. The squirrel attacks her by jumping onto her face. She scream so loud the either neighborhood wakes up. The other group members run to her aid. When Z enters the room the squirrel leaps from Soralin and runs up Z's arm to his shoulder and whispers into his ear. Everyone has a dazed look upon their faces.

"You... you... you are talking to a squirrel?" Soralin mutters

"Yea, that is right it is a message from BOB." he talks to the squirrel some more. "Yea umm BOB wants to see us right away."

"Who is Bob and why does he talk with squirrels?" asked Reya

"Umm... that is not important right now." the squirrel runs off Z and stops at the window sill and chatters at Soralin.

"What did it say?"

"He said sorry for jumping on you." He turns back to the flabbergasted group and tells them to get a few more hours of sleep because we have a big day today.

Everyone goes back and tries to get some more sleep but they where wondering so they actually did not get anymore sleep other than z. The time came to leave and everyone was ready.

"Let's hope we don't run into anything or one." Carl stated.

"We have to go to the southern forest in order to locate him." said z.

"so i guess we walk." said reya.

"Well lets go then." said Soralin. We left to the southern forest when half way there we ran into something.

"hey its an elephant!" reya said amazed.

"reya stay back i don't want you hurt." Carl started.

The charging beast tramples z. Soralin calls out needleshot gourna. A large green duck like beast that shoots out stuff out of his ass. While reya cast a healing spell. Since she was told to stay away she throws it at z. Instead the unresolved spells collied. It created a cat like spirit called phantom nishoba. The phantom roared as it struck the elephant head and ripped it apart leaving nothing standing were the beast once was. It's pieces rained from the sky, reya looked upon a ivory tusk heading her way, it moved to fast for her to run. All she did was close her eyes waiting for death, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see that the tusk was 10 feet away from her. She expected a person to have shot the dangerous projectile. She looked at Carl who was just staring at her and pointing behind her.

She turned around but did not see anyone or anything. Soralin looked up from were she took cover from the phantom's attack. "Reya you... ... you have wings." she said nervously

"What do you mean wings!" she looked puzzled. Soralin walked over to her and took hold of her left wing and pulled it so Reya could see it. "Were did those come from?"

"Let's ask Z." said Carl. "He should know why my girl has sprouted wings and now looks like some retarded seagull."

"NO, She is not a retarded seagull she is an Angel. More specifically she is Reya, Dawnbringer." Z stated as he rose from the attack of the elephant.

"Reya is Reya, Dawnbringer?" Soralin asked "Who is or was this Dawnbringer."

"I will tell you as we walk to the forest."

As they walked Z explained that Reya Dawnbringer was an archangel of the battlefield know to bring back the dead every day when she flew over head the troops on thee ground new that the Goddess Serra was behind them and drew strength from that sight. Also that now reya was her incarnation on this plane.

They finally reached the edge of the woods. "Now we need to find Bob. He will most likely be at his lair which is the center tree of this forest and has a large squirrel implanted on the door."

"How about i fly over head to see exactly were it is?" asked reya

"No i refuse to allow you to do such a thing." demanded Carl

"Why is that? She is her own person and that will save use hours of searching."Z confronted Carl

"It is because she is wearing a long skirt that is why. And i do not want you to see her ass." Soralin gave him and awful look "assets." he added.

"I will keep my head down until she finds it, will that comfort you." Z asked his words writhing with sarcasm.

"Fine." Carl answered.

Reya slowly took flight she was having a rough start keeping from falling over but she quickly learned. She rose from the canopy barely missing a lot of close branches that would have torn her clothes. One did snag her making a large rip on her sleeve. She need to remember them for the trip down. She soared around the forest top for just a few minutes before seeing an old moss covered tree the size and shape made her well aware that the tree was the one the sought. She quickly noted the direction they need to travel and then landed with out any other incident to her clothing.

She landed and she quickly said out of breath "we need to head that way about two miles." she pointed down a small trail with only enough room for a single file line to travel down.

"So who is going to take point then." asked Carl a hint of fear in his voice.

"Soralin of course."Z blurted out. She turned and looked puzzled.

"why me?" she asked

"Simple you are a mage of the wood and you are getting very skilled. I mean you were able to control a Phantom Nishoba with hardly any problem." He reminded her.

"True. But..."

"But nothing you are up to the challenge." he interrupted

"OK i will do it then." her confidence raised a little.

"Then Carl will go followed by Reya then myself as the rear guard." Z stated.

The started down the path and reya had to wrap her wings around her so they would not be injured.

As they neared closer to the tree they saw an increase of the squirrels, they seemed to be every were. It took the group about a hour to reach the tree lair of the mystic Bob.

They arrived and Z moved to the front of the group and started to chatter like a squirrel saying "My old friend we have come per your request and wish to know what is the meaning of this summonses."

There was rustling in the closes bush and a small wild looking man dressed in what looked like a mix of leaves, branches, and animal skins.

"that is not Bob is it?" asked Soralin

"No that is Normand, Bob's most trusted friend."

"Ah master Zanku you have come back after such a long time, master should visit more often." Stated the wild man. "Yes yes much more frequently should you visit us. The squirrels missed you something awful but now you are back." He spins around on one foot and chatters loudly.

"Okay Normand i will do that." said Z

"Umm Z why did he call you Zanku?" asked Soralin.

"What else but his name should i call a master?" Normand asked as he turned to see the three for the first time "OH, my apologies mistress i did not know who i was speaking to."

"That is alright but who do you think we are." asked Reya as s he stretched out her wings.

"Why the incarnates of course the five warriors that will banish evil from this realm and bring an never ending peace."

"Normand shut up and take us to Bob." demanded Z.

"Yes, yes he should tell them not me." he hobbled over to the tree of the squirrels and opened a secret door that lead to a winding stair. "This way masters and mistresses." he bowed to let them enter first.

Carl rushed forward blurting "finally some answers." he reached the doorway when Normand tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"You have no manners ladies enter first then master zanku followed by me then you, you disrespectful master chainer."

Reya hurried over to Normand and yelled "get off of him right now."

which he did in a hurry and took a knee and bowing his head.

"Yes mistresses Reya, I am yours to command."

Z just gawft and muttered to Soralin "after 300 years he still has a crush on reya dawnbringer."

Soralin just giggled and entered the tree after reya. They ascended the stairs. They reached the top of the tree quickly and stood out on a large balcony that encircled the large tree house. There was only one noticeable entrance a set of stairs that lead to a double oak doors.

The two large oak doors opened and Normand and Z took to their knees at the base of the steps. The other three did not the stood tall facing this man. A tall robed figure walked down the steps and told Z and Normand to rise.

This person removed the hood of his robe which showed his face was that of a human but it was made of wood. "Greetings Incarnates to my home please come inside and make your self comfortable." he turned and walked into the house, the others followed quickly.

The inside was more extravagant than the out. The entire place was made of wood and it looked as if the tree grew to his wishes. There was 8 doors that lead off a main living area that consisted of the living room, dining room and kitchen just with out any walls.

"Masters is there any refreshments i could bring you." asked Normand

"yes please Normand the usual shall do." said Bob.

"So Bob I have found and brought the Incarnates here like you asked so what did you have planed for them." he motioned to the group to sit at the wooden couch.

"Well young master Zanku. I will awaken them by giving them the weapons of the past." He spoke to Normand in what sounded like squirrel, who immediately stopped pouring drinks and went to one of the rooms.

"So how have you fared so far incarnates? Do you have any questions?" Asked Bob.

"Yea why does everyone keep calling Z, Zanku?" Soralin asked.

"Well Soralin they call me that since it is my true name Z is just something i tell people to call me. Do you not remember when we first meet you asked my name and i told you to call me Z i never said it was name. There are only a few people that know my name." he answered.

"Why do you do that?" questioned Soralin.

"Well I just like being left alone. Also i hate my name." he answered quickly.

"Is it Okay if I call you that from now on." Soralin asked sweetly.

"Well, since you asked, yes you all can call me Zanku from now on." he answered

"So are there any other questions." Bob asked the group.

"Yea, i have one." Carl blurted out. "Why are we so special."

"Ah, i was wondering who was going to ask that. Well that is a long story that I will share with you." He stopped and took a deep relaxing breath.

"In the beginning of the Realms there were gods that created the realms most of them were peaceful and wanted to see how life went on without intervention from them. Yet some of the gods saw as life grew on these realms that did not worship them they grew angry and brought their wrath upon these worlds. The gods of peaceful existences did nothing to protect the life on these realms. They justified their non-action with the belief that life should find a way to survive theses attacks. Well find away they did on the realm of the gods lived a guild of seers that one day prophesied that one day as the gods attacked a realm five warriors which were born of Mana. One of each color Red, Black, Green, White, and Blue. These warriors fought for the freedom of their world from the gods. They Failed in the protection of their realm but they survived and escaped form their home into the realm of the gods, their they combined their powers to make a seal for each realm. In doing so they gave their lives, but the seer guild that prophecies their coming also added their own incantation to the seals. Their incantation made it so that when the Gods came to break the seal of the realm the Five warriors would be reincarnated in that realm so that the gods would need to fight for control of the realm. Or else the gods would just walk in to each realm and destroy the seal. Also the seers incantation made it that if the gods failed they would never be able to return to that realm. This made it so that the Warriors were never called upon in more than one realm at a time and weaken their power." He paused for another breath.

Zanku interjected and allowed Bob to get a grip. "The fortunate part for this realm is that the humans here have discovered Mana but in the way of a card game called _Magic the Gathering._ So when the gods opened the gate to this world the true mana flowed freely throughout the world and those who knew about it could harness it if they tried. Another difference for this realm is that Joe, and my realm used it a prison for those who have been banished. That is both a good and a bad thing for the other ones that were banished may join with the gods."

Bob now calmed raised his hand to stop Zanku. "But back to the warriors of mana as are called. The three of you were chosen for this task. There are two others that will join you but they need to be found and quickly. All we have learned about their identity is that one is male and the other is female. We would be able to find them more easily but the top _Magic the Gathering_ players are channeling mana as well as those of us placed here by the guilds of the seer. I am their representative on this realm and as such i am charged with the task of setting you five on your task, But since there are only three of you that have been found I will not reveal that yet. I will though give you the weapons of the warriors. These weapons will increase your mana using skills." Bob stood and spoke in squirrel once again.

A loud crack and Normand appeared in front of the group holding five very different weapons he placed them on the large wooden table. They were a large broadsword, a chain with a blade at one end and a spiked ball at the other end, a long metal staff with a deep blue sapphire at the top surrounded by metal, a bow with what looked like lightening bolt as arrows sitting in the quiver, finally there was a suit of white armor.

"Now see if you can chose which weapon belongs to you." Bob commented.

Reya stood and went immediately to the armor when she touched it, a bright white light blinded every one. When the light dissipated reya was wearing the white armor. It was composed of a breast plate and a plated skirt.

Normand walked up behind her and whisper to zanku "I've always loved that plated skirt." Hearing this reya extended her wings to knock over Normand but he was sent flying out of the tree house.

"I did not mean to do that!" she exclaimed.

They all rushed to the window Normand was sent flying out of and looked down. They saw a huge squirrel had caught him and was looking at the humans with huge yet soft eyes.

"Ha ha Might of oaks works again doesn't master." they heard Normand yell up.

The group left the window and circled the table once more.

"As you can tell these weapons will also increase you physical strength so you will not need to use mana as often. Now Carl chose what you think is your weapon."

Carl moved quickly to the broadsword, he grasped the hilt and removed it from it's sheath. As he did it shattered into a bright green light and attached it self to soralin's waist.

"Why did you think the sword was yours to control?" asked Bob

"Well I thought that i would have a sword. I want the sword." he demanded

"It is not what you want it is what you need to become the warrior of Black mana. You already know his name why so feel out what weapon is yours." Bob retorted

"I do not know his name."Carl said

"well i know that Normand called you it so, if you do not remember then feel it out." Zanku told Carl

Carl let his feelings wash over him, he closed his eyes and saw in his head a long chain crashing though a horde of goblins.

"The chain." he stated and reached out for it and it wrapped around his shoulders in an X fashion the blade on his right the ball on his left. "My name is Chainer the Dementia Master. Keeper of Nightmares." He said with the utmost confidence.

"True, true You are the incarnation of Chainer, as he called himself." bob stated. He turned to Soralin. "Now do you know who you are the incantation of?"

She closed he eyes as Carl did and let her sword fill her with green energy. Thinking of the forest and the creatures that inhabited it. "My incarnation's name is Jolrael, empress of beast."

"Yes that is who you are or more to the point will become." bob replied

"So what about the other two, are we to return here when we find them so that they can get their weapons as well." asked reya.

"No that will take to much time away from your journey. Zanku will carry them since he is the only one of you that can hold them with out them shattering into a million pieces." bob sighed

"why is that bob." Soralin asked

"well you see only one person from this realm is able to wield each weapon. Since my self, Normand, Zanku, joke, and the others are the only ones on this realm beside the five chosen ones." Bob replied softly "well it has been a long day for you all please stay and rest here tonight."

the group agreed to get a good night sleep and head out first thing in the mourning.

This night was a quite and peaceful one for all the first for Zanku, Bob, and Normand, yet it would be the last for the other three.


End file.
